


Green

by especiallythezefronposter



Series: Equals [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, also making out and saying really cliché things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/especiallythezefronposter/pseuds/especiallythezefronposter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place right after the last scenes of The Avengers and is part of the Equals series. Every month (starting in September and ending in June) I will write another fic telling the story of Thor and Loki. Every fic will be based on another colour. This month's colour is green.

For a moment, Loki could only see a bright white light, feel the cold grip of the case of the Tesseract and sense Thor by his side. Then his feet landed on solid ground and the world stopped moving around them. Loki looked around, but black spots dotted his vision and the amount of magic, power and movement around him had disoriented him, his hand on the Tesseract the only thing keeping him standing. Green was all he saw as he closed his eyes and green was all he saw when he opened them again.

It took a moment before he realized they weren't in Asgard. They weren't in Midgard either, or in Jotunheim, as he had feared. They were in the Green Realm, the Elf Home. He had never been there before, only read about it, but it wasn't hard to recognize. 

The forest they had arrived in was dark, the thick foliage blocking out the sun. The lack of illumination was compensated by warm yellowish balls of light, floating through the air like lost stars. The tree trunks were coated with a layer of moss that looked much like velvet and the ground was covered with fallen leaves, still dark green and very much alive. Loki could feel the power of the ground beneath his feet and the flame of his magic burned brighter, just like the glow of the Tesseract.

He laid his hand on the mask covering his mouth and it crumpled like a piece of paper in his palm. When he opened his fingers, it was gone. He looked up at Thor, who was looking the other way. 'Alfheim,' he said softly, his eyes narrowing. 'The Realm of the Elves and the source of all magic. I recall reading that Elves don't appreciate visitors. Are you planning to let them execute me? Because then please go, before -'

Thor looked at some point at their left, where the woods seemed to end only meters from where they were standing. He started talking over Loki, ignoring his words. 'The Tesseract belongs here. The Elves are strong enough to guard it, maybe even strong enough to give it a proper purpose. I am going to give it to them as a show of good faith and they will send me back to Asgard.' His voice was hollow, lacking emotion and not like Thor at all.

'What about me?', Loki asked, sounding like the child he had once been. He could remember asking that same question when Thor talked about plans to go hunting with Sif or Volstagg, leaving him behind. 'Are you leaving me with the Elves? Is my execution part of your plan after all?'

Thor looked around, never meeting his eyes. It barely seemed like he was talking to Loki, barely seemed like he knew he was there. 'You will come with me, get a trial in Asgard and be sent back to Jotunheim as a punishment. We both know that will be Odin's sentence. It's just that he can't give you a trial when you're not there and can't punish you when he doesn't know where you are. You are a creature of magic and the Elves will take you in and let you go without selling you out. They will even defend you if I would try to stop you, but I won't, since your magic is to strong to fight in this Realm, even for me.'

For a moment Loki wondered why Thor was speaking so softly, why his eyes didn't seem to be looking at anything at all, but then he processed what he had just said. 'I'm sure you're not doing this because of your undying love for me, so skip the introduction and tell me what your conditions are.'

That comment was supposed to be sarcastic, but he saw something flash across Thor's eyes, something that let him know it wasn't over, not for him. Only centuries of disappointment kept him from getting hope when he realised Thor still loved him after all he had done. 'You will never return to Asgard or Midgard again, and if you do, it will be your death,' he said, but he didn't sound threatening, just empty.

Loki knew the Allfather wouldn't let him go if he returned to Asgard, even to send him to Laufey. He would finish it himself, but the only one who was strong enough to kill Loki and cared enough about Midgard to protect it was Thor and the fact that Thor was actually threatening him made something inside of him snap. Maybe he _had_ hoped for something, deep inside, because he felt that little spark extinguish quickly, leaving only cold and darkness.

'You call me brother,' Loki hissed, dropping the Tesseract and stepping closer to Thor. 'You tell me I'm your equal, but you are the one that will replace Odin if he ever dies! You are the one who goes back to Midgard and will get what he wants with one word! Odin is your superior and everyone else you know is below you, even your closest friends. You have never met an equal before, and you have no idea how to treat anyone like that. Brother, friend, lover... Whatever you call me, Thor, it's never going to be the truth, because even enemies are equals!'

Thor finally showed an emotion, anger, but it didn't reach his eyes. 'We have never been enemies!', he objected, but Loki ignored him.

'That's right! We aren't enemies. You are the Prince of Asgard and I am an abandoned frost giant. You are the boot and I am the ant ,Thor! Can't you see that? We are born like this, and it is how we will die. I will always be below you, and it's not something you can change. You wouldn't even want to change it if you could, because this is how you know it, and this is how you like it! You -'

Thor slammed Loki against a tree and closed his hand around Loki's throat until he stopped talking. 'Don't you say that, Loki! Don't you ever say that again! You know I never had a choice. I have never tried to claim the throne of Asgard, I have never tried to take over the world, but if that's ever expected from me, I will do it. I might be born as a prince, but that doesn't mean I like it, that doesn't mean I make no sacrifices. I do what others need me to do, even if I don't -'

'That doesn't make us equals, Thor,' Loki interrupted a lot calmer than before. Only the white hot sparks escaping his fingertips and the fire in his eyes gave away how angry he really was.

Thor's hand let go of Loki's throat and cupped his cheek, while his other hand slid to Loki's hip. As Thor bowed forward, the anger flooded away and their kiss was soft and tender, the bitter taste of it the only proof their argument had even taken place. Loki's hands snaked around Thor's neck to pull him closer, keep him there, keep the kiss from ending, but eventually Thor pulled away. _Too soon_ , Loki thought as Thor stepped back. 'This is what makes us equals,' he said softly, looking somewhat at peace. He let go of Loki and took another step back. 'Goodbye, Loki. Remember what I said about Midgard...' He trailed of. 'Go,' he said eventually, closing his eyes. 'I - I love you,' he muttered quickly, his hand moving faintly, as if looking for Loki's.

Loki almost smiled. 'And I you, Thor,' he whispered. He took some steps forward and brushed his hand against Thor's as a final goodbye. He took Thor in for the last time and noticed that his armour looked green in the shade of the trees, almost like Loki's, and that he was more beautiful than he had ever been before, even with the lone tear tracing a path down his cheek and into his beard. Then, he turned around and walked into a portal he opened with a wave of his hand. He didn't look back, thinking of how beautiful they would be if he could ever stand next to Thor instead of below him.


End file.
